Love of MY Life
by TL22
Summary: The romance of Caleb and Ashley. How they fell in love. Coverart by the very talented Nannygirl.


_**A/N**_ This story begins season three episode fourteen. Ashley followed Caleb to the Rodeo against his wishes. Caleb was hurt. The series never showed what happened when Caleb was hurt till he returned to Heartland. The story is about what happened in Montana and what was running through Ashley's mind after the rodeo accident. The series gave us glimpses of Caleb and Ashley's courtship. I'm attempting to fill in the missing moments.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ashley felt guilty. If only she had listened to him. Caleb did not want her to come along as he thought it was bad luck. In her indignant ire at being left behind she followed him to Montana to the rodeo. Unknown to Caleb she was watching him from the stands. He was doing great till the bronco riding event and he got tangled up with his horse. Watching him being smashed against the fence and then being drug by the bronco sent waves of panic through her. Her heart was breaking, what if he was being killed?

Following the ambulance to the hospital Ashley did not care how many red lights she ran. She needed to be with him. Bursting through the door a young nurse, only a few years older than her, stopped her and led the sobbing blonde to the waiting room and sat her down. Looking up from her seat Ashley trying to control the quiver in her voice spoke to the nurse. "I need to see him, how is he?"

The nurse took her hand and sat next to her. "You must be with the cowboy they just brought in."

Ashley nodded silently.

"Look stay here and I'll find out for you. I'll be back as soon as I can." The nurse gave Ashley's hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Thank you." Ashley whispered; then watched the nurse walk back into the emergency room. Ashley leaned forward and buried her head in her hands. She was scared and waves of guilt washed over her.

It seemed like an eternity, but the nurse returned and sat next to her. Looking over Ashley feared the worst.

Smiling, the nurse spoke. He didn't break his leg, but several ligaments and tendons are damaged. They considered surgery on his knee, but decided that it might be best to let it heal on its own. He has also suffered a severe concussion so he may be out for a while."

Breathing a sigh of relief that her violation of his rodeo superstitions didn't kill him; Ashley blurted out. "When can I see him?"

The young nurse stood up and took Ashley's hand. "Follow me; I'll take you to his room."

When they arrived at Caleb's room the nurse motioned for her to go in. Ashley turned to the nurse and gave her a half hug. "Thank you so much."

Ashley walked in and looked down upon the motionless form. Inwardly she winced at the needles piercing his skin. The vibrant man of only a few hours ago looked as if death was about to overcome him. The dark blonde hair was swept back except for a lock of hair curled over his forehead. The paleness of his skin looked as if all life was being drained away.

It was her fault. No one in the world would ever blame her for Caleb's condition, but she made the bad choice to follow him against his wishes but deep down, Ashley knew she was the one to blame. She had tempted the fates and lost

All her life Ashley wanted to be loved unconditionally, loved for who she was and not a version someone had in their mind of what she should be. Ashley had found it, and now it was slipping away from her.

The young nurse had returned. For the first time Ashley noticed she had a name tag. Her name was Penny. Ashley started to speak buy Penny spoke first. "Mrs. O'Dell if you want I can bring you a blanket and pillow so you can spend the night with your husband."

Ashley nodded and quietly and said. "Thank You."

"Mrs. O'Dell." Ashley rolled the thought around in her mind. She hadn't really thought about marrying Caleb, but the thought of marriage to him intrigued her. Ashley decided she liked the idea. The small hospital in western Montana just assumed she was Caleb's wife and let her have full access to him. Ashley knew if she was in a big hospital in Calgary, they would have checked and she would have been sent to the waiting room.

Returning to Caleb's room from her visit to the coffee machine at the end of the hallway; Ashley noticed the nurse had fulfilled her promise and a pillow and blanket were neatly placed on a comfortable looking chair by Caleb's bed.

Grateful for the blankets and pillow Ashely sat in the chair and snuggled under the blanket. She twisted and turned till she was comfortable and could see Caleb.

The room was dark with the only light coming from the vital signs monitor. Ashley closed her eyes and let her mind wander back to the first time she met Caleb.

When Ashley first spotted Caleb he was in Maggie's. Her first impression was; good God, where did he come from. Ashley shrugged, and thought to herself "Just another guy passing through town, never to be seen again."

The third time Ashley saw Caleb she had to find out who he was; so the next time she was in Maggie's she cornered Soroya. "Hey do you know who that tall cowboy is."

Looking up from her crossword puzzle Soroya replied. "What tall cowboy? Ashley if you hadn't noticed most of the customers in here are cowboys. What's a four letter word for whirlpool?

Impatiently, Ashley replied. "It's the tall one who is drinking coffee at the end of the counter."

Saroya glanced over. "Caleb O'Dell, do you know what the word is?"

"Caleb O'Dell." Ashley said to herself. Okay, well, why is he here Soroya?"

"I got it." Soroya replied.

Puzzled Ashley spoke. "Got what?"

"The word; its eddy"

"You mean his name is really Eddie? Where is he from?"

Soraya put her pencil down and looked at Ashley. "Eddie who, there is no Eddie here."

"The cowboy Soroya, focus please." Ashley's voice had risen and had drawn attention to her. Blushing Ashley continued and discretely pointed to the cowboy who was now smiling at her. "Him, do you know him?" Ashley noticed that Caleb was grinning at her and her blush deepened. Quickly she averted her eyes and looked down at the counter.

"Oh him, He works at Heartland." Soroya replied. "Caleb replaced Ty Borden at Heartland."

Ashley stole a look in the direction of Caleb and noticed he wasn't paying attention to her any longer. She didn't know whether to be relieved or disappointed. "I'll take a coffee Soroya."

Caleb stirred and Ashley immediately stopped her reminiscing and stared at him, hoping for some signs of life. Caleb was still out he just shifted a bit. Ashley wondered if that was a good sign or not.

Again Ashley let her thoughts go back again to when she first met Caleb. It was at Amy's birthday party. Caleb had taken Amy out so they could set up the surprise party, and then made an excuse to bring her back to Heartland. As soon as she congratulated Amy on her birthday, Ashley made a beeline to Caleb and asked him to dance. Caleb seemed a bit startled but he smiled down at her and took her loosely in his arms and they danced. He was surprisingly good for a guy. They made small talk and to her dismay it slowly dawned upon her that Caleb had a crush on Amy.

TY Borden came back later that night. Jack had fetched him from Calgary. He looked as if he had a rough time with freshly scabbed over cuts and a dark bruise on his right cheek. Amy seemed angry that he had returned, but Ashley knew what drove the anger; it wasn't hate, it was affection. Quickly she stole a glance at Caleb. His eyes stared daggers at Ty. Ashley decided then and there she liked Caleb too much to give up. Amy was more or less her friend so she had to be careful not to cause waves.

A soft rustling of a starched dress took Ashley from her reverie. The young nurse had returned. "Mrs. O'Dell-"

Quickly interrupting the nurse "Penny, please call me Ashley." While she liked Mrs. O'Dell, Ashley felt vaguely uncomfortable with the deception.

Penny gave a tight smile. "Yes of course Mrs. - I mean Ashley. I just wanted to tell you that my husband is a rodeo rider also. He called to see how your husband was doing.

Touched, Ashley replied. "Please thank him for me. I appreciate his concern."

Penny nodded. "My husband also told me that Caleb is one hell of a bronc rider. If he didn't get tangled up he would have won."

Somberly Ashley replied. "Thank you."

Penny the young nurse stood up and gripped Ashley's hands. Ashley felt something being pressed into her palm. "Put it on. The day shift is a stickler for detail. Squeezing Ashley's hand the nurse departed with "Good Luck"

Ashley opened her hand and lying in her palm was a simple gold coloured ring.

**To Be Continued…..**


End file.
